earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Era of Patience
This era started on January 25, 2018 (210 AC), and is the 2nd era of the Third Epoch. It was started after the collapse of two important nations, Soviet_Union and Germany. During this time, Toxicity reached an all-time low. All truly toxic players were banned or changed their behavior. Valkyria became the new power, with Canada and Spain declining some. Negotiations and Geopolitics were common by now, involving many players that had only recently joined. Major conflict "hot spots" changed from the traditional Europe to the Pacific, with the rise of the Axis powers and Hong Kong. However, the major powers of the server were unusually peaceful and somewhat isolationist during this time, interacting with other nations only if attacked. For some the first part of this Period (From January 25 to February 6) was considered another Golden Age. Since 6th March, Spain is recovering from it's crisis, while fighting with their allies Russia against the CCCP. Events Timeframe: January 25, 2018 - * Soviet Union falls then to join under Imperial Russia (Jan 25, 2018) * Igdibahu is coronated new King of the UK officially (Jan 27, 2018) * DxDRawrDxD refuses to unclaim outposts in China starting tensions (Jan 27, 2018) * Munster becomes the server's largest town (Jan 28, 2018) * Siege of Moscow (Jan 29, 2018) * Inca Llamaism breaks of from the other Llamaist sub-religions. (Jan 29, 2018) * HolyDalaiLlama becomes the pope of Inca Llamaism (Jan 29, 2018) * Austria attempts to attack Spain (Jan 29, 2018) * Hong Kong, NeoMelbourne, Hell, and Port Victoria left the United Kingdom (Jan 30, 2018) * Spanish & Canadian tensions are increased, governments attempt to reduce tension. (Jan 30, 2018) * The Republic of Kowloon was founded (Jan 30, 2018) * The Great Inca Llamaist temple is finnished in Antofagasta (Jan 31, 2018) * The Republic of Kowloon disbanded (Jan 31, 2018) * David_Crocket officially Innaugurated as Hoyenah of Canada (Jan 2, 2018) * Australia Founded (Feb 4, 2018) * Kowloon Republic founded (Feb 4, 2018) * Lucas2011 Crowned Emperor of Imperial japan (Feb 4, 2018) * Elimination of Inactive Towns (Feb 5, 2018) * The server went on a new platform (Feb 5, 2018) * Elimination of Inactive Players, Shrinking most towns (Feb. 6 2018) ** Munster (formerly largest town of 114) falls to 27 ** Hong Kong becomes the largest town with 48 to it being newer ** Spain finally annexes Catalonia, starting the process of Iberian Reunification * Spanish citizens were killed for no reason by nino175, beginning the Spannish genocide. (Feb. 9 2018) * Synargle is crowned as the new Guardian of Valkyria. (Feb 10, 2018) * Disband of Mongolia and fall of Ulaanbaatar (Feb 11, 2018) * Kowloon and India merge to make Indaloonska (Feb 11, 2018) * Indaloonska declares war on Jo because of Kabo killing the First Lady of HK (Feb 11, 2018) * Kobenhavn founded by Dakrend_Ale (Feb 11, 2018) * Kowloon became a nation... again... (Feb 12, 2018) * Tufan growing to become a strong power (Feb 13, 2018) * Construction for the St. Petersburg Summer Olympics begin (Feb 13, 2018) * Antofagasta finnishes the Llama colossus (Feb 15, 2018) * Indian Civil War started by SirWhopper: leader of Kerala, throwing south asian into chaos (Feb 16, 2018 * India disbands and joins Kowloon (Feb 17, 2018) * Battle of Karattha, Australia sues for peace (Feb 17, 2018) * Alfatra is restored by runnerboy72000 (Feb 18, 2018) * First Chinese New Year Celebration Held (Feb 20, 2018) * Axis Powers unite into one nation (Feb 20, 2018) * The Leathracotta army is Antofagasta is created (Feb 20, 2018) * Elimination of powers to tp to Outposts, crippling some towns (Feb 23, 2018) * Grapetown founded (Feb 24, 2018) * Siscia declares independence from Canada and creates the Publica Romanorum nation (Feb 28, 2018) * The Commonwealth was made (Feb 28, 2018) * Canadian March elections conclude (March 2nd 2018) * Viktorspecial starts to neglect Harappa and creates Svitjod (March 2nd 2018) * Kingston left the nation of Valkryia to form the nation of South_Ontario (March 2nd 2018) * Kingston collapses South_Ontario and rejoins Valkyria (March 3rd 2018) * The Blockbuster Insider publishes its 40th paper (3rd March 2018) * Ottomans under BimAliKemal disbands and joins Caucasia (March 3rd 2018) * Second Battle of Riga, dive bombers used for first time in a combat, resulting in a glorious victory of the Spain-Russian Coalition (March 6th, 2018) * The nation of mongolia got started by paperpikmin (March 8th 2018) * Persia disbands and joins Caucasia (March 9th 2018) * Caucasia changes into Caspian_States (March 10th 2018) * Olympics of the I Olympiad-St Petersburg (March 10th 2018) * DDime found the nation of Michigan seceding from Canada killing 2 Canadians & 1 Russian (March 12th 2018) * I.N.C.A. (International Nature Co-operation Assistance) was founded by the Spanish administrative region of Peruvia (March 13th 2018) * Kingston Stock Market, owned by Brendan and co - owned with Keenno90 (Buddha) mergers with Kowloons/Hong Kong's stock market (March 13th) * Kingston is announced as next Olympic holder in April 18th 2018 (March 13th 2018) * Asian Republic is created (March 15th 2018) * Unified Llamaist pope Llamia III was assasinated by an unknown person in the north south China sea (March 15th 2018) * Unified Llamaism crowns Beets as new pope of Llamaism (March 17th 2018) * The town of Ireland fell (March 19th 2018) * The Second Austrian Republic is Reformed into the Second Austrian Empire (March 19th 2018) * The Grand Chagos Library (That not long after got robbed) is completed in The_Mirage (March 21st 2018) * The town of Britanny fell (March 22th 2018) * Terrorist attacks in Guyana (March 23th 2018) * Canadian Llamaism was created (March 23rd 2018) * War Day World War IV (March 24th 2018) ** Ends 35 Minutes after it starts due to lag ** No winners, only a few losers * Spain declares war on the UnionOfGrayshirts becouse of killing and stealing of spannish citizens and hating on the nation overall * Thailand And Rayong Founded * Great Japanese Banning SlyPrince, BtwItsVortex, Minehero43, & Meijhito all perm banned for Duping, Almost all main Japanese leaders Banned (Besides Lucas2011, the leader of Japan) (March 26 2018) * 2 new Llamaism Religions are created (March 26th 2018) ** Antarctic-Llamaism ** Islamaism * Category:Eras Category:Indian Civil war started by SirWhopper (Feb 18 to Feb 27)